Pushed
by chocolate1999
Summary: Bella has been secretive this last while. and she hasn't told anyone why. When rosalie sees bella pushed down the stairs, the Cullens suspect bullying. And the Cullens aren't going to let anyone pick on their little sister... IF ANY ONE HAS IDEAS TO HELP ME, GET IN TOUCH!
1. lonely Morning

**Ok everyone. This is chocolate1999 uploading another story. The plot is actually by lindalookgottwilightlove but i got permission to write the story. **

**Dsclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Bpov

I lifted my head from the pillow. My room was cold. The heat was broken. I got up quickly to shower, knowing that i would be warmer with my hoodie on.

i made myself toast and a cup of coffee, sometimes tea isn't strong enough. These days I drink a lot of coffee. Coffee was strong. I needed strength to deal with _him_. I don't know why he didn't annoy me before now. i mean, theres only four months until graduation. he knows I won't tell Edward. I won't tell Alice either. i love them both too much. I don't want to hurt them. And, as much as I hate _him_, I don't want him dead. There is no holding Edward back when I'm involved. And with what i'm going through right now? I don't need to be alice to predict the ending.

The last thing I need is for the Cullens to be involved. Even rosalie would protect me now from any harm. And Rosalie hates me, or as she puts it, she doesn't particularly like me. But even she would help me out if I was in trouble, of any kind.

I climbed into my truck. My good resiliant truck. I turned the heat on full blast. my bag was tossed on the passenger seat.

when I pulled into the lot, I could see Edwards silver volvo next to the school. i knew i would have to pretend to be happy today. Thank god Jasper had graduated. He would have known how I was feeling and that wqas something i was keeping secret.

"Hello, love" a voice said behind me. edward. i turned to smile to him. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**I put in one of my friends favourite quotes in there! you know who you are. Thanks again to lindalookgottwilightlove for letting me take the plot.**

**It would be nice to get a follow/review/favourite. but i can't make you do anything. I can only hope.**

**Love always  
chocolate1999**


	2. the conversation

Hi** its the next chapter of pushed. This is my best story,6 reviews, 6 favs and 13 follows in 1 day! thank you to lindalookgottwilightlove, LanaLee1, KaySub, JFVW, Deadly witch and lealover1 for reviewing. You made my weekend better!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

Rpov (rosalie)

_Why does everyone think I hate Bella? It's not true! Bella is my sister, only she's human_. _I don't hate Bella, I envy Bella. She's human and she wants to become like us? Damned, unable to die. Always thirsty. For blood. And of course, the obvious; Bella can give birth to a child. i love bella, thats why I'm against her becoming a vampire._

These were all the thoughts going through my head as I walked through the hallways of Forks High School (**I'm not sure if thats the right name)** heading in the direction of the lot. I saw a familiar looking truck, Bellas truck, fixed up by that stupid dog. I walked over to a bench and sat down.

"Hello, love" I heard a voice say from the general direction Bella was in. i knew from the tone of devotion in the voice it could only be my brother or the _lovely_ Mike Newton. Of course, i knew I should be less sarcastic, but Mike Newton is so _annoying._ Obviously it was my brother. I walked towards them. Edwards back was to me but Bella could see me. She whispered to Edward that I was gacing them with my presence. Edward turned and Bella half-hid behind him.

"What do you want, Rosalie?" Edward said coldly. I gave him the message through my thoughts. _I want to talk to Bella. Alone_. edward turned and had a quick whispered conversation with Bella. Bella kept throwing worried looks at me. I'd never noticed but she was _scared_ by me. Obviously this made me feel bad. Bella and Edward turned back to me. Edward told her she didn't have to do it but Bella squeezed his hand and said she wasn't going to die by talking to me. I rolled my eyes. Edward walked away, throwing me cautious glances.

"Bella" i said. She took a sharp breath. "I don't hate you. I don't even dislike you. Bella, i love you." She looked confused. " Your my sister" I continued. she exhaled. She thought I meant it differently. My heart belonged to Emmett. "i want you to call me Rose, the way my family does. because Bella, you are family now" bella looked shocked and happy. She did something unexpected. She threw her arms around my and hugged my tightly. shocked as i was, i hugged her back,gently. Since i'd gotten that sister issue out of the way, I saw how happy my lttle sister was. I didn't want to ruin her happiness so I left our conversation at that. I didn't ask her about why she hadn't visited in ages, which was the purpose of this conversation. I stood there hugging my little sister gently, and reluctantly letting go when the school bell destroyed my moment with my little sister.

* * *

**I know, another short chapter but I have correcting to do and I had a random idea for another fanfic. But today I leave you with a poll, who do you think Bellas torturer is;**

**Mike  
****Eric  
Tyler  
lauren  
****Jessica  
Angela  
or  
o/c?**

**first with a correct answer gets the next chapter dedicate to them! so please start reviewing/ guessing.**

**Love till the next time  
chocolate1999**


	3. the stairs

**ok like I said I'm aiming for my longest chapter yet. That means over 600 words. I'm aiming for a thousand. Todays shoutouts  
milkecake, lili-loves-you, lexijoiner, psycovampirefreak, jfvw, remijones, justme98, monty09, 123hereigo456, deadly witch, lilithecase39girl, my guest reviewers hazel valdez & guest and a special shout out to D.H.B twilight24. This chapter is dedicated to you all, the people who got it right and the people who got it wrong **

* * *

bpov

I would have been happy to stand there all day, just hugging my new sister, rosalie. It would take some time before I started calling her rose. my moment of happines was shattered when the school bell rang. I picked my bag up from the ground beside me and threw it over my shoulder. I headed of for my first class, history. I sat beside jasper. This was one of the few classes I didn't have with edward. sadly, because it was Jasper, I had to try extremely hard to keep my emotions in check. I didn't want the Cullens to be suspicious that I wasn't myself. That i was being bullied. of course, the bully wouldn't be suspected.

Because, Mike Newton, the boy who had been my shadow since i arrived in Forks, the boy I didn't want romantically but wanted as a friend, was now my torturer.

he filled my evey waking thought. He filled my every dream. He filled my life with desair and hopelessness. And I wouldn't tell on him because of edward.

"Bella?" Jasper whispered. I turned too quickly to face him.  
"yes, Jasper?" I said. He wiggled uncomfortably.  
"What's bothering you Bella? And don't say nothing! The vibes coming from you, the only time I've felt them before is, well, never." he said. My worst fear, worse than waiting for Mike's torture, had happened. The cullen's were going to know. I couldn't let that happen. So I did something I was terrible at. i lied.  
"jasper, maybe your gift is off today. I'm feeling fine" i knew he wasn't buying it but he knew i wouldn't tell him anymore. He returned to his work. I returned to mine.

* * *

_after school that day_

I gathered up my stuff after last class and headed for the bathroom. I checked my make up because i had to go to the station after school and I didn't want Charlie to see the bruise on my neck from where Mike had hit me. It wasn't to be seen so I left. Right outside was the person i was dreading to see. Mike. Bloody. Newton. He grabbed me by the ear and started punching me in the stomach. I started feeling sick. Like throw-up sick. But I kept strong.

He pushed me up against the wall and started kicking me. We were making so much noise. I was praying silentely,_ please don't let them hear us, please don't let them hear us_. I was in tears but I was making no sound. I discovered the torture was over quicker if you stayed quiet. This time, mike did something i wasn't expecting. He threw me down the stairs. i screamed as my head hit against the steps until I hit the ground. In seconds I blacked out with the pain

* * *

rpov

We were standing outside, waiting for Alice who had to talk to one of the teachers after school when we heard it. it was too quiet for human ears but we could hear someone whimpering. Then there was a sound of something hitting a wall. And then a scream. There were a load of thuds before it stopped.

We rushed to see what had happened. I was first on the scene. Bella, my little fragile human sister, was crumpled up like a ball and covered in blood that looked like her own. The smell was really intense. I was just able to stand it.  
"Keep jasper outside" I yelled.

I picked up bellas body and searched for a pulse. It was there but it was weak. We needed to get her to carlisle and fast. She didn't need changing but medical attention was crucial. I Lifted her in my arms and ran, vampire speed, to my car. I Got her in and started the engine in the same second. Edward and alice were in the car with me. Emmett and jasper would take Edwards volvo. We Broke speed limits as we raced to the hospital.

Alice had called ahead and Carlisle was waiting for us outside the doors with two men and a stretcher. The men took one look at bella and opened out the stretcher. I laid Bella on it and followed carlisle inside. bella was placed gently on the hospital bed.

we stood there while Carlisle treated Bella. He stitched her up and wrapped her with bandages and cleaned her up so well, she smelt the same way as she had before the incident. like a normal human. He told us to go and wait in his office and that he would be with us in a moment. we went to his office

Carlisle walked in and closed the door behind him. He walked through us and sat at his desk.  
"Well" he said, "what happened?"  
_Let me do the talking_ i thought. Edward nodded and Alice had of course seen ahead.  
"We were waiting for alice to come out and we heard a scream." i began "I went to see what it was and there was Bella, lying on the ground, all crumpled up. She might tell you more when she comes round."  
Carlisle nodded wisely.  
"Bullying" he whispered. We all gasped. who would bully our little sister? who would have a reason to? and most importantly, why hadn't she told us? we were shocked.  
"she can stay with us for a few days" He continued. "I'll call Charlie" he picked up the phone and dialled the police station. We heard the conversation perfectely .

(**charlie **_carlisle_**_)_**

**Hello, Forks police** **departement**  
_Hello Charlie, This is_ Carlisle  
**oh, Carlisle. Is Bella in hospital** **again**  
_Don't worry, Charlie, she just came to say_ hi.  
**Oh. alright then. and carlisle?  
**_Yes Charlie?  
_**I'm going away for a week. Do you mind if Bella stays with you?  
**_Thats fine. I'll tell her now, see you next_ week  
**Thanks and bye**

Carlisle hung up.  
" I didn't even have to ask. brilliant" he said  
But me and Alice were already out the door. Bella was going to be staying with us for a whole week! We had so much work to do. We went home in my car. wait until esme hears this.

* * *

**I'm so proud of myself! i've never written more than 800 words for any fanfic and this one is over 1000!**

**Thank you for reading. **

**Love always  
chocolate1999**


	4. an: please read!

**ok I know you all hate authors notes but this one is important. I really enjoy writing this story but I have to put it on hold and i'm apologising. **

**see, it was my sisters confirmation last week and because we're adding an extension to the house, its really dusty. so we slept over at my grandparents house which has no wi-fi. **

**anywho, i got home two days later to find out that the builders had poured the floor and it would take a week to set. this is in the room where the internet is. **

**lfinally, the electrician is coming tommorow and will cut off the power for a while so i won't be able to update for a while. i'll still be online but it takes me a while to write new chapters so sorry.**

**i want to know how the american school system works. you know, 1st grade, sophomore, that stuff. its different here in Ireland**

**lastly. there is a new poll on my profile. I want to know if you want this to be short (10-15 chapters) or longer. its multiple choice.**

**love and sorry**

**chocolate1999 xxx **


	5. lies and torture

**ok i'm getting in the groove for this story so I want to keep updating. I'm using the idea for an essay I have to write. shout outs:  
123hereigo456, JFVW, abishop47, D.H.B. twilight 24:I'll do my best  
Disclaimer: if I owned twilight, it wouldn't be fanfiction!**

* * *

bpov

I woke up in edwards room, on a _bed_. Beds in Edwards room meant I was sleeping over. This was something I really didn't need. I opened my eyes. I was surrounded by the Cullens, each one of them with worried expressions on their faces. They all saw my eyes open and all at once they started talking.

"oh Bella, thank god your safe"~Esme  
"Bella, were you trying to get killed"~Edward  
"I thought I'd have to go shopping with only Rosalie!"~Alce  
"Bella, we were so worried"~Rosalie  
"Hey, you didn't die! Well done!"~Emmett  
"Don't scare us like that, Bella" ~Jasper  
"god, you were a mess when you came in"~Carlisle

It was enough to give me a headache. Edward picked me up in his arms and carried me down the stairs to the sitting room. All the Cullens were there before us. They all looked at me, expectantly.

"What happened, Bella?" Carlisle asked. Shit. There was no getting out of this now. I had to tell them. _or you could lie_ a voice in my head said. I decided to pay attention to the stupid voice.

"nothing happened Carlisle" I said "I just fell down the stairs, nothing unusual". I knew they weren't buying it.

"Bella, your a terrble liar" Alice said, "But if you are going to be like that, I have full control of your wardrobe and eveyone will buy you a present for each birthday we missed" she finished. That pixie was more irritating than three jessicas, and thats saying something.

"Can she keep lying so that we can buy her lots of presents?" Emmett begged. I hated people buying me presents. It made the scales even more unequal and i was already getting miles more then I could ever give. I also hated the idea of Alice having any control over my wardrobe. She would make you wear chanel to a football game. That may not sound bad but when I say 'you' I mean the football players. But I still didn't want Mike to die. so I kept up the lies

And true to their words, Alice went to my house later to throw out all my clothes. I ended up wearing abercrombe jeans, chanel t-shirt, blue hollister hoodie and designer sandals to school. I didn't even know designer sandals _existed_.

And Emmett and Edward were the first to start getting me presents. for my first birthday I got a silver bracelet with my name and edwards engraved in it and all the Fifa games to be released since the year 2008. The latter was from Emmett. For my second birthday, I received from edward a diamond necklace and from Emmett all the assasins creed games. Honestly, I sometimes wonder why it was only Alice in the asylum. Emmetts violentness should have landed him there.

* * *

**I know its short but I will write a longer chapter next time. i recommend everyone to watch tobuscus on youtube. my favourite video is tobuscus literal assasins creed brotherhood. its the ads with a song that is saying what is literaly happening. Its brilliant!**

**Ok i want opinions on this chapter and ideas for gifts and what age will she finally give in**

**love always  
chocolate1999**


	6. spilling the beans

**Before I begin, thank you to abishop47, BellaB123 & 123hereigo456. I'll be using ideas from you all in this chater and the next.**

**This chapter is dedicated to wandamarie for being such a brilliant reviewer and reader**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own an I-phone, converse, any designer clothing (explaination in this chapter) or Twilight :(**

* * *

Bpov

I was getting sick of presents. I had recieved vouchers for almost every store in the US, each worth at least $100 by my 'fifth birthday'. By my 'eighth birthday', I had recieved over 100 different books, ech one of them signed. My Harry Potter books were signed by the author and a different actor from each movie, like Robert Pattinson (Cedric Digery)signed the goblet of fire and Alan Rickman (Severus snape) signed The Half-blood Prince. By the time I was 'thirteen', i had the film adaptations of almost all the books, not just the Harry Potters. for my 'sixteenth' I got a car. It was a 1996 red Ferrari F355 GTS.

rosalie was describing the car "3.5 liter engine, top speed of 180 miles per hour..."

"WHAT!" I screamed,"That's it! I surrender! Can you take the car back?" I begged. I couldn't take any more of this! All the presents! the designer clothes! I personally didn't get designer clothes. I mean, you payed for the label and the clothes came attatched.

Edward took me and the whole family out for dinner that night to 'celebrate' my 'sixteenth' and Alice dressed me in a Vera Wang purple lacy dress. Rosalies dress was Emporio Armani. it was sand coloured and full length. Alices dress was from a brand that shared her name, Alice & Olivia. It was a cute one shoulder black dress that finished just above the knee. all the boys were wearing suits.

When we were at dinner, the questioning began.

"First off. bella, whats going on?" Carlisle asked."We want the full story" All eyes were on me. I took a deep breath.

"Promise not to kill anyone?" I said " Mike Newton has been bullying me for the last month." i looked around.

"Dick" Emmett muttered  
"Bastard" Jasper said  
"Asshole" Edward growled  
"Language!" Esme warned

Rosalie put her arm around me, to comfort me. Alice held my hand and squeezed it encouringly. I began to explain the extent of the bullying.

"At first it was just snide remarks but then it started getting physical. ya know, punches and the occasional kick. he'd never gotten as extreme as pushing me down the stairs like he did on Friday" Today was Sunday and I would have to go back to school tomorrow. My family stared at me.

As soon as got home, we started to make a plan.

* * *

**I will finish there for today. There's a fanfic I want to read. The links for the dresses are on my profile. **

**Love as always  
chocolate1999**


	7. sorry bout this

**Yes it's an authors note. I've decided that I'm not gonna update any of my stories until september.**

**My reason? I want to type up all the chapters then I won't be leaving my stories unfinished.**

**this also means quick updates.**

**so it's kinda for you guys**

**sorry**

**nv/chocolate1999**


End file.
